I Lived
by rinkein
Summary: Naruto est soldat dans les tranchées et tout ce qu'il veut, c'est rentrer à la maison. Sasuke est à la maison, avec un bébé, et tout ce qu'il veut c'est que Naruto lui revienne. OS. Alpha/Omega Verse. Mpreg.


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

J'aime beaucoup lire des fictions alpha/omega+mpreg et j'ai voulu essayer d'en écrire aussi. Je ne me voyais pas trop écrire toute une fiction, voici donc un one shot. Ce OS n'a pas une fin concrète, parce que je peux à tout moment le continuer si l'envie m'en prend et si vous réclamez une suite bien sûr. Je tiens aussi à préciser que le fait que cette histoire se passe durant une guerre n'a pas de raison quelconque. Je regardais juste un film sur la première guerre mondiale et je me suis dit pourquoi pas, ça sera différent. Ce n'est donc pas censé être une histoire triste, c'est simplement à lire pour se divertir. Voilaaa.

J'espère que ça vous plaira, et n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous aimeriez une suite :)

* * *

 _Mardi, 9 Mai 1916_

 _Cher Naruto,_

 _Ceci est la première lettre que je t'écris. Mère dit que je devrais attendre ta lettre avant d'en écrire une mais je ne peux plus attendre. Je t'écris pour t'annoncer de merveilleuses nouvelles. Notre accouplement hâtif et notre mariage malgré ton devoir patriotique m'a apporté un cadeau. Tu vas devenir papa dans six mois si l'on peut croire le médecin. Pas moins que six mois bien sûr, nous sommes mariés seulement depuis trois mois. Tu le sais ça, évidemment. Je ne pouvais pas attendre de partager la grande nouvelle avec toi Naruto. Le temps que cette lettre arrive entre tes mains, je serais encore avancé dans ma grossesse et je serais aussi moins malade, je l'espère. Mère pense que ce sera un garçon vu comment je suis malade. Elle dit avoir été aussi très malade quand elle était enceinte de moi. Ne serait-ce pas adorable, Naruto, un fils ? Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi fier que je le suis maintenant Naruto. Écris-moi vite, je suis terriblement seul sans toi._

 _Avec Amour,_

 _Ton Sasuke._

* * *

 _Samedi, 17 Juin 1916_

 _Cher Sasu,_

 _La France est magnifique. J'ai rencontré d'autres Alphas accouplés ici, ils sont plus faciles à parler que les autres encore non accouplés. Ceux-là sont souvent sauvages et veulent sauter tout ce qu'ils peuvent. Je leur ai montré ta photo et ils m'ont tous dit que j'étais un homme très chanceux. Je le savais déjà. Les Alphas non accouplés ont pratiquement salivé sur ta photo. Je me suis senti jaloux et étrangement fier. Un des Alpha que j'ai rencontré, Chris, a déjà trois enfants avec son omega. Sophia ressemble à une poupée sur la photo qu'il m'a montré. Ils vivent pas très loin de chez nous, peut-être que tu pourras la visiter elle et les enfants un jour. En parlant d'enfant, je suis absolument ravi d'entendre la nouvelle de notre future parentalité. Je voudrais être avec toi Sasu. J'aimerais m'assurer que tu manges bien, que tu dormes bien et que tu es bien sur tes deux pieds. Ton parfum me manque déjà. Ça ne fait que cinq mois. Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas pu écrire plus tôt. Ils nous forment comme des abeilles. Je n'ai pas pu trouver le temps. Tu ne quittes jamais mes pensées Sasuke. Je t'aime beaucoup trop pour ça._

 _Avec amour,_

 _Ton Naruto_

* * *

 _Dimanche, 25 Juin 1916_

 _Cher Naruto,_

 _Je suis heureux que tu sois heureux. Je ne suis pas non plus si désirable, ces pauvres hommes n'ont juste pas vu un omega depuis si longtemps qu'ils s'arracheraient n'importe quoi. Je suis particulièrement plus attirant maintenant, mon ventre est vraiment visible. Le bébé a tendance à beaucoup bouger et je lui parle de toi tous les jours. J'ai hâte que tu reviennes Naruto. Tes étreintes me manquent. Je ne veux rien de plus que tes bras autour de ma taille, me serrant fortement contre toi. En dépit du fait que tu ne peux plus me serrer aussi fort qu'avant. J'ai entendu de terribles histoires sur les tranchées Naruto. La situation est-elle critique à ce point ? J'espère que non. Ils disent que vous ne dormez presque pas et que vous n'avez pas assez de nourriture. Des hommes meurent gelés et ne sons pas identifiés, ils ne rentrent jamais à la maison. Ça me fait peur Naruto. Je t'aime, vraiment. S'il te plaît, reviens-moi. Reviens-nous._

 _Avec amour,_

 _Sasuke_

* * *

 _Mardi, 4 juillet 1916_

 _Je voulais juste t'écrire un petit mot Sasu. Tout va bien ici mon amour, ne t'inquiète pas. La nourriture n'est pas aussi bonne que la tienne et les tranchées sont remplies de boues, mais ça va. Je ne veux pas que tu sois malade d'inquiétude. Ce n'est pas bon pour toi et pour le bébé. Je veux que tu restes en bonne santé pour mon retour. J'espère que tu manges bien. J'ai besoin que tu m'envoies des chaussettes, Sasu. J'en ai vraiment besoin. Des cigarettes et des allumettes seraient bien aussi. Ce que tu peux trouver, mon amour. Je t'aime._

 _Naruto._

* * *

 _Dimanche, 26 Novembre 1916_

 _Cher Naruto,_

 _Tu as eu un fils. Son nom est Sora Uzumaki. Je sais que tu as toujours aimé ce nom. Je l'aime aussi. J'ai hâte que tu rentres à la maison pour le rencontrer. Je lui parle de toi tous les jours. Il a ton nez Naruto, ce qui est dommage. Ses yeux sont bleu, mais Mère a dit qu'ils pouvaient changer. Je t'ai envoyé une photo de notre fils et un paquet de cigarettes. Ils peuvent arriver un peu plus tard que cette lettre mais tu les auras, je te le promets. Je t'aime aussi._

 _Avec amour,_

 _Ton Sasu et ton Sora._

* * *

 _Mardi, 5 Décembre 1916_

 _Un fils, j'ai un fils. Je n'arrive pas à croire que nous avons réussi à créer une chose si précieuse. J'aime vraiment son nom. Tu me manques, j'aimerais tellement te voir. Mais cette photo me suffit. Les choses ne sont pas trop mal ici. La nourriture est vraiment horrible, j'ai hâte de retrouver ta cuisine. J'ai eu un séjour à l'hôpital, mais je vais bien maintenant. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, occupe-toi de Sora. J'espère que tu manges sainement pour notre fils et que tu me gardes dans tes prières. Cette guerre se terminera sûrement. Je vous aime plus que tout au monde Sasuke. Je te promets que je reviendrai à la maison._

 _Avec amour,_

 _Naruto_

* * *

 _Mercredi, 16 mai 1917_

 _Cher Naruto,_

 _Sora a commencé à taper des mains aujourd'hui. Il grandit tellement vite. Il est âgé de sept mois et peut déjà se tenir sur ses petites jambes. Il babille et il peut tenir les choses assez bien. Il aime se tenir sur mes genoux et sauter en laissant échapper des petits sons de rires. Ses cheveux sont comme les tiens, en plus de ses yeux. Ton fils est ton portrait craché. Je vais bien. Tu me manques encore plus que tout Naruto. Tu me manques tellement que ça fait mal. Je passe tous les jours dans la peur que le prochain coup à la porte sera l'armée pour m'informer de ta mort. Sora est ma seule consolation. Au moins, si tu t'en vas, j'aurais toujours un morceau de toi. J'ai hâte de t'embrasser à nouveau. J'ai hâte de m'endormir à tes côtés à nouveau. J'ai hâte d'avoir plus de bébés avec toi. Sora a besoin de frères et sœurs sinon il grandira gâté. Juste une autre raison à ajouter à la liste des raisons pour lesquelles tu dois revenir à la maison Naruto. Je t'aime. Tu as un fils et ce fils a besoin de frères et sœurs. Reviens-moi._

 _Avec amour,_

 _Ton Sasu et ton Sora._

* * *

 _Mercredi, 13 Juin 1917_

 _Cher Sasuke,_

 _Je suis content que Sora se porte aussi bien. Il semble absolument adorable et j'ai hâte de le rencontrer. Je sais que tu dors difficilement sans moi parce que je passe un temps horrible à essayer de dormir sans toi à mes côtés. Tu me manques plus que je ne peux le décrire. Sora me manque et je ne l'ai même pas encore rencontré. Je suis d'accord avec toi Sasuke, nous aurons une maison pleine de bébés. J'ai eu la malchance d'attraper la grippe, mais je vais bien maintenant. L'armée a une bonne équipe médicale. Tu me manques tellement Sasuke. Parfois, j'ai l'impression d'étouffer tellement tu me manques. Merci pour les cigarettes. Je t'aime Sasu._

 _Naruto_

* * *

 _Mercredi, 8 août 1917_

 _Cher Naruto,_

 _ça fait très mal d'entrer dans ma période de chaleur sans toi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Dieu a maudit les omegas avec ça. J'ai souffert, mais la bonne nouvelle est que ça n'a duré que quatre jours sans toi. J'espère simplement que cette guerre se terminera bientôt. Sora dit 'mama' maintenant et peu importe comment j'essaye, il ne dit pas 'papa'. Peut-être que tu auras plus de chance que moi. Je t'ai envoyé deux nouvelles photos de Sora. Je suis aussi sur les deux photos et j'ai économisé pour les faire. Sora est un petit bout d'homme adorable Naruto et il le sait très bien. Je te blâme pour son attitude un peu effrontée, il l'a sûrement pris de toi. Tu me manques tellement Naruto. Je t'aime, je t'aime tant._

 _Avec amour,_

 _Ta famille, Sasuke et Sora._

* * *

 _Mardi, 2 octobre 1917_

 _Cher Sasuke,_

 _Les photos sont magnifiques. Tu parais si serein avec notre fils et j'aime ça. J'aime te voir être mère. Je vous aime, toi et notre fils, tellement. J'ai hâte de rentrer à la maison, mon amour. Je suis désolé que tu aies dû endurer ta période de chaleur sans moi. Ça me fait mal de penser que tu souffrais. J'ai l'impression de faillir dans mon rôle d'Alpha et de mari. Je prie juste pour rentrer à la maison bientôt. Des gens sont renvoyés chez eux tous les jours. Nous sommes tous très fatigués ici. Je suis fatigué de tout ça. Je veux juste dormir à tes côtés. Je veux t'enlacer. Mes bras souffrent de toi. J'ai l'impression que tu as tellement de charge sur tes épaules. Je suis désolé mon amour, mais tu me manques horriblement. Je t'aime._

 _Avec amour,_

 _Ton mari._

* * *

 _Mon Amour,_

 _J'ai été gravement blessé. Ne t'en fais pas, on m'envoie à la maison._

 _Naruto_

* * *

 _Vendredi, 28 Décembre 1917_

 _Cher Naruto,_

 _Je viens de recevoir le télégramme. Tu rentres à la maison ? J'ai l'impression que tu as été absent tellement longtemps alors que ça ne fait qu'un an et quelques mois. Je te veux à la maison Naruto. Sora a grandi sans toi et je m'inquiète pour lui des fois. Je suis content, je ne devrais plus m'inquiéter. Mère dit que c'est inutile de t'envoyer cette lettre, mais je suis sûr que tu devrais rester un peu à l'hôpital avant de prendre la route. J'ai hâte de te revoir. Je veux juste retrouver tes bras. Ça peut sembler égoïste, mais personne d'autre que toi n'est important. Sora semble aussi excité. Il doit sûrement sentir mon excitation à moi. J'ai juste peur que dormir à tes côtés déclenche une nouvelle période de chaleur et je ne voudrais pas te stresser alors que tu es blessé. C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire pour l'instant et Sora commence à réclamer son dîner. Je t'aime Naruto._

 _Avec amour,_

 _Sasuke et Sora._

* * *

 _3 Janvier 1918_

 _Je rentre à la maison le 9 Sasuke. Je t'aime._

 _Naruto._


End file.
